Firsts
by writergirl89
Summary: A series of firsts in the developing relationship between Alcide Herveaux and Amelia Broadway. Sequel to One-Shot 'Alcide and Amelia.'
1. First Date

Amelia took one last look at herself in the mirror.

_So far, so good Broadway! _Her mind chirped out at her.

Not believing herself though, she almost reflextively reached to grab her favorite tube of lipgloss, a sheer cherry shade that was very, very her but, was a slight change enough to impress her date.

As if on cue, her phone buzzed. Grabbing it, she flipped it open, seeing a new text from an unfamiliar number. She frowned, opening the small envelope on the screen.

Sure, enough, it seemed her date was also thinking about her at the same moment as she was thinking of him. She felt a giddy grin spread over her face at the possibility.

_I am pathetic! Ecstatic but, pathetic._

She read his message, happy he wasn't texting to cancel on her... or something even worse. Like a car accident, or a sudden case of pneumonia or maybe...

_God, morbid much!_

_**Heading out now. Been thinking about you. I'll see you when I get there!**_

_**-Alcide**_

Short, sweet, and to the point.

Of course, she knew by vast experience just how affectionate he can be when face-to-face. Like any man, he'd sooner get handsy with her than use words to convey his feelings. That being said, it didn't detract from the fact that he was a talented sweet-talker when the occasion arose.

She'd learned these things only a week before, after spending a night and a good portion of a day with him at his apartment. An exciting, incredibly satisfying night and day that was prompted by an incident a month before that involved him walking in her, wet and naked, fresh out of a shower. While, he, himself was in the buff. Granted, he hadn't known she was home and thought her trouble-magnet of a best friend was in danger, again. And he was naked after his seasonal run and hunt in his wolf form.

Alas, Sookie was not home. Her car was, she wasn't. Leading to his moment of misunderstanding, into the house, and in the end, an expected late night showing of a freshly showered and nude Amelia screeching like a banshee and running, barely concealing herself, into her room.

She had spent a good part of the evening hiding from him, until she heard the front door open and close, signaling his leave. Looking out her window, she also saw the massive form of his wolf self emerging from the house.

Soon after, she had turned off all the houselights and gone to sleep. The next day, Lady Luck had seemingly abandoned her yet, again, as she saw his truck ride up to to the house. After he inquired about Sookie's presence, she lost it. She attacked his livelihood, calling him "pathetic" and blurting out her friend's relationship status as being with Eric Northman, her new vampire boyfriend.

That, of course, made him. And they didn't see each other again until a week later, when a curious Sookie had asked what had put her in a sour mood.

...

_"Ames, what's bothering you?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_They had been eating dinner. A quiet dinner that they both had a hand in making. Sookie had recreated a roasted chicken recipe by her grandmother and Amelia made her own favorite of homemade gumbo. _

_"You've been acting odd lately."_

_She tried to distract her by way of sarcasm. "Oh, yeah. A little more odd than usual, I'm guessing."_

_"Amelia."_

_"I mean, really, what would worry little ol' me?"_

_"Amelia."_

_"I'm just as carefree as I've ever been.."_

_"Amelia!"_

_"What?"_

_Her telepathic friend sighed, slowly._

_"I'm going to Shreveport tonight..."_

_"Well, have fun-"_

_"... And your coming with me."_

_That stopped her short, she met Sookie's defiant gaze. Oh, The Look. The Look that left no room for argument. But, for her sake, she tried anyway._

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"Sook-"_

_"Your going!"_

_"No, I am not!"_

_"Yes, you are. Your both my friends, I don't like tension between two people I care about."_

_"Well, if you care so much, why don't you just tell him about Eric? That requires it's own explanation, doesn't it?" And she even crossed her arms petulantly. Ah, nice one, Ames, acting like a five-year-old gets you everything._

_And her friend was stumped. For all of 2 seconds._

_"Well, maybe, I will."_

_"I knew you'd see things my way- what?"_

_"Yes, I tell him about Eric, clear the air. And then you can work out whatever issues you need to work out."_

_"I'm still not going."_

_"Yes. Yes you are."_

_"I'm not going, I'm not going, I'm not going, I'm not going..."_

...

Long and behold, she ended up at his office. After Sookie had her talk with him, she'd barked out her roommate's name and then excused herself, leaving her with the damn Were with a hungry look in his eye.

She had stood there, trying to find words to say, only one.

_"Truce."_

_So, so lame_. And then he walked to her, and sniffed her, a strangely intimate and intrusive move on his part, spooking her. She froze, speechless, scared of what was coming next...

Until her phone rang. _Saved by the ring._

After answering it, her blonde friend wandering what was taking her, she fled. Ran away from the man who'd taken over her thoughts in more ways than one, for the second time in less then a week.

She breathed in and out, remembering what happened next. Sookie had apparently picked from his mind the reason for both their moods. She'd assured her friend that his thoughts about her were flattering indeed. Graphic and flattering.

A month then passed and she had hoped against hope that this was a sign that he was gonna leave her be. That the less she saw him, the better.

She hoped to soon, apparently.

He visited her at Merlotte's, talked her into meeting outside after her shift ended, and then talked her into coming over to his place for "talking and a beer." Yeah, talking.

In retrospect, she should have seen it coming. _No pun intended. _

He just didn't seem like the type to bring a woman immediately to his place for... _that_.

She'd assumed wrong.

_Boy, was she wrong_. The moment they stepped into his apartment, it seemed as though he turned into someone different. Someone ravenous. Hungry.

She hadn't fully realized how, um... hungry she was until he'd laid his hands on her.

Sex soon followed. Magnificent, soul-searing lovemaking. Animalistic sex. There's so many words that couldn't adequately describe what transpired.

_And that was just in the night._

The following early morning, following a mini-freakout on her part and he talking her into a date with him, they had more sex. They kept jumping from talking and sex before, near dark, he allowed her a lone shower. And then dropped her off home, kissing her goodbye, and saying he'd see her soon for their date.

She realized soon after she didn't have his number or given him her number. But, here she was getting ready for a date with him a week later, receiving a text from him, now questioning how exactly he got it, thinking Sookie might have tipped him off when he told her to pass along the night and time of their date.

_Mmmm..._

...

When Alcide arrived at Sookie's, it was like he couldn't run out of his truck fast enough. He had texted Amelia as he was leaving his apartment to go pick her up, and she had let him know that Sookie was at the market a town over and there was a key waiting for him under the mat and to let himself in if she wasn't downstairs already.

_Well, she's not here. So, I'm going in._

He closed the door behind him as he called for her.

"Amelia."

"In here!"

He followed her voice to the kitchen, now detecting the smell of something warm and delicious (something decidedly not her) in the air, recognizing it as the smell of cooking food.

He leaned by the archway of the kitchen, eyeing her big time.

She wore a red, festive form-fitting top and a black skirt (that, he noticed of course, was a an inch or two shorter than the one she wore that memorable night a week ago) allowing him a good view of those toned, smooth legs of hers he'd come to know and love in his mind. His eyes followed down to her sandal-wearing feet.

_Sandals?_

He then looked over at the table, spotting a pair of simple black heels sitting on a chair, the footwear he expected she was gonna wear on their date.

"Just let me finish here and we'll be on our way."

He looked over at her again, seeing her take off her cooking mitts and remove her apron.

"I thought I said we were gonna go out to eat." He inquired playfully.

She rolled her eyes, adjusting her messy updo. "Sookie's usually exhausted and cranky after being at the market, so I thought I'd make her a little something to show some appreciation."

He looked longingly at the chicken-fried steak with gravy and mashed potatoes she lunged onto a plate and into the microwave.

"That's some appreciation, maybe I should go to the market for you once a week, see how that goes."

She laughed a bit, a warm, geniune sound. "Very funny."

She put the now clean pots and pans she'd used into the place they belonged. Finished, she went and sat down onto a chair, removing the heels off it and replacing her sandals with them.

He followed her movements with interest, the momentary longing for the meal long forgotten, replaced by a much deeper aching that he was having a lot more trouble controlling.

He swept down on his knees in front of her just as she finished her task, his large hands landing on hers as they came to rest on her lap.

He looked up at her, staring into her eyes. She'd done some smoked out eye make-up tonight, framing one of his favorite of her features, enhancing the beauty of her blue eyes. Her cheeks were faintly flushed and her lips were a sweet cherry shade of gloss. She's done her hair in an updo of some sort, a high ponytail with two wavy strands framing her face.

_If this is supposed to be messy, I don't want her hair neat ever again._

He stroked a thumb on the back of her hand, his other thumb stroking more suggestively on her thigh. Leaning forward into her face, he kissed her softly, holding back a bit, until she reached both her hands up to the sides of his face wordlessly, prompting him to deepen the kiss.

They stayed that way for a moment, their tongues stroking, tasting each other.

Both pulled back, breathing heavily.

"We should go." Her breath on his face felt sweet. He kissed her again.

"Yeah, we should."

"I mean it."

"I know. Come here". He wound his tongue back into her mouth, groaning as she did the same. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own. He smoothed them over her thighs, reaching up until he pressed his palms onto her clothed breasts.

She seemed to come to her senses then, ripping her lips off his. Standing up quickly, her knees nearly knocked at the movement, her equilibrium shot as a result of their tonsil honkey.

"I'm gonna go grab my jacket." And with that she walked off, leaving him staring at the seductive sway of her hips.

_Well, well, well, what a night this'll be._

...

Amelia took another bite of her jambalaya, moaning out loud at the taste.

"Oh my God."

Alcide watched her, eyebrows perked, simultaneously aroused and amused by the feasting and the moan it had produced.

"You like it, I take it?"

"Hell yeah!"

A small party of people near them seemed to have heard her and looked in their direction.

He just shook his head, chuckling to himself.

Leave it to her. She looked like possibly the most elegant woman in the room, but had a mouth of a loud sailor. A hot, loud sailor.

He sipped his drink, having already finished (well, half of) his own meal.

"So, Alcide, you cook?"

"I do."

"Anything in particular?"

"Mostly breakfast food. You cook?"

"I make a mean gumbo dish."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"You like kids?"

"Somewhat, yeah."

"Ever think of marriage?"

"Sometimes."

There was a brief silence between them, one he cut through immediately.

"I like you."

She almost choked a bit on the piece of food in her mouth, taken aback by his earnest confession.

Grabbing her drink, she took a strong swallow, still coughing a little when she talked back to him.

"I like you, too."

Leaning forward, he decided to go a little further. He reached a hand to her, catching her small hand on the table, running his thumb on the back of it.

He looked across the table at her, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Your pretty much all I think about. Your face, your body. Everything about you drives me to distraction. I think about this, us, every chance I get. So, you could imagine how embarrassing it is at work."

She let out a breathy laugh of her own slight embarrassment, before covering it with her mouth, the waiter choosing that moment to appear. Alcide asked, still looking at her, for the check.

She blushed, looking away.

_Oh, God._

...

Alcide stopped his truck in front of Sookie's house, spotting the aforementioned waitress' little yellow car parked in the front.

He looked over at Amelia, who looked at the house and then back at him, a longing in her eyes.

He was pretty sure that same longing was reflected in his own eyes.

"I'd invite you in but, Sookie's here so..." She waved a hand at the house.

"I understand."

"Okay, then. Well, I'll call you about that second date. My treat this time so, get ready."

Her joke fell on deaf ears. He just stared at her intensely, moving slowly towards her, ultimately ending up in her personal space, kissing her cheek softly before she moved her face, her own lips catching his in the now familiar rhythm of tongue on tongue, both moaning and then sighing at the contact.

He thrust his tongue deep into her mouth, taking in her vanilla taste and sweet essence. She moaned again, his manly, musky smell and talented mouth invading her senses.

He pulled back a little, pecking her lips once more before moving back entirely.

"Goodbye." He managed to breathe out, voice strained.

"Bye." She said back, breathlessly. She hopped out the truck, running up the porch stairs, looking back at him, waving a little and disappearing into the house.

He sighed contentedly.

_Now, we'll see how date #2 goes_. He thought happily.

...

**Hey, guys! How's it going? This is the end of chapter 1, don't worry there will be more hopefully soon. Anyway, for those of you who haven't read my first story 'Alcide and Amelia', I mean, I gotta ask, what's taking you? (just kidding!)**

**Thanks for reading, review please!**


	2. First Night

_Howdy! This is Chapter 2 of 'Firsts'. It is set 2 weeks after 'First Date' (I know, long time in between, right?) and is basically about their first night officially as a couple. Obviously, for those of you who've read the prequel to this story, 'Alcide & Amelia,' know they've already done the deed (if I may be so subtle). Well, this will be a bit different, slower, more romantic than the nitty gritty we got the first time around (but, don't worry, still plenty of lemons for everybody, Amelia will be putting her um, two cents in this time, so...). Let's get it on!_

_In case you missed it the first time, I own nothing._

...

Alcide unlocked to the door to his apartment, standing with his back to the door as Amelia let herself in, watching her quietly scruntinize her surroundings.

He had made sure the enitre place was clean, well... cleaner than it's ever been the whole time he'd been living there. He even went as far as to rope Janice into maid duty (begged more like) while he was at work. His sister had already made the acquaince of his new girlfriend (he was callling her that now, just not to her face) when she'd barged in on them during their third date. Of course, that night he had been praying that the third date rule would stick and he would get lucky.

Alas, his sister's interruption killed the flow as she stuck around his apartment, questioning the new woman in his life, even offering an invitation to her salon to 'doll her up' for a date with her brother. Amelia gracefully took it all in stride and politely declined the invite (he had mentioned that most women didn't look so good after a trip to Janice's salon). After the botched evening and berating Janice on interrupting them, she had given him a pat on the back on his new choice in girlfriend (again, sounds good, don't it?) as well sealing her approval by forcing him to promise her into having Amelia call for a girl's night.

_Wonderful._

"Nice place you got here."

He looked as she stood in the middle of his leaving room, removing her jacket and dumping it on the couch, becoming amused as she kicked off her heels, making her shorter.

"Thanks-"

"Your bedroom as nice as the last time?"

He just stared.

"What, did you think you were being subtle when you suggested we go back to your place?"

She made a slightly whiny nerdy guy voice.

"Hey honey, you wanna go back to my place and watch a movie?"

He chuckled a little, walking closer to her.

"I don't think I said it quite like that?"

"Okay."

He laughed as she deepened her voice, an odd impression of his gruff accent.

"Baby, wanna go back to my place and fuck?"

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"I don't think I said that either."

Her hands lay flat on his chest as she leaned up on her tippy toes, her breath fanning his face as she got closer to his lips.

"No, but that's what you meant."

Her teasing tone went straight to his cock as she captured his lips in a sweet kiss which he automatically deepened, his hands coming to grip her face gently as he explored the familiar terrain of her mouth, sighing as she reciprocated.

A soft moan from her let him know she wanted this just as much as he did. Her own arousal and unique, spicy scent clounding his senses.

He pulled back and gazed down at her.

She looked back up at him, blue eyes sparking.

Stepping away, she extended her hand to him. He took it, letting her lead him to his bedroom this time.

Now, that prompted him to think back to their first night together.

_And what a amazing night it was, too._

And he knew that tonight would be different. They would take it slower tonight than he'd given them a chance to last time. Last time...

_Last time you were a goddamn animal, Herveaux!_

And it was sort of true. The very moment they stepped into his apartment that night, the nerves that had accumulated on the car ride over had vanished almost instantly and he damn near tackled her the minute his door closed. He was everywhere, his hands groping, his mouth smashing hers. He'd calmed down a little after the first moment, but still barely gave her time to think as they entered his bedroom. He, Neanderthal-style, carrying her in his arms before setting her on his bed and before she knew it, was on her again. He'd manually pleasured her roughly before she had time to regroup, only after she orgasmed the first time did he allow her a small moment of clarity as he undressed himself, wordlessly following his lead. She commented on his gawking of her bare form, but lost all sense again as he took her, adjusting to him briefly before he went and gave her the ride of her life.

The next day was hardly any different. They spoke briefly as she freaked out slightly and he soothed her with sweet talk before the fun began again. The fun being copious amounts of wild, mind-boggling and fantastic sex. Various sexual positions all over any surface of his apartment that was sturdy enough. And now, he could honestly say how difficult it was to look at his kitchen table without getting a hard-on.

_And the counters, don't forget the counters..._

Besides small intervals of conversation between their activities, they barely came up for air until an hour before dark, he let her take a shower, fighting himself not to join her, as he patted himself on the back watching her limp into the bathroom.

Thinking back on it, Alcide almost wished he had been more gentle, more considerate with her. Yeah sure, he'd gotten her off time and time again, but he should of given her some recuperation after...

I don't know, the fifth round maybe...

Whatever, tonight would be better. He would allow her some time in the limelight, let himself see the woman he knew she could be in bed. He would take his time pleasuring her until she came and puddled in his hands...

His attention was brought back to her as she started for the zipper on her jeans, shimmying them down her lovely legs, then slipping off her top.

_Fuck me._

She was left wearing a matching black lacy bra and panty set that set off her luminous skin tone.

Hands on her hips, she looked at him, proundly before turning and crawling onto his bed, provocatively, teasing him with the view of her round, little ass.

Arriving in the middle of his bed (the same spot he'd ravished her in before), she sat on her back admiring him longingly and then sitting up on her knees.

"Take off your shirt." The command was a soft, feminine and she looked him in the eye when she said it. He couldn't help but comply.

He started to strip off his shirt, slowly, teasing her now.

She wasn't having it, though.

"I didn't say to striptease, I want it off now." She commanded through a perked eyebrow.

_God, this woman._

He quickyly diposed of his shirt, now bare-chested.

"Come here." She beckoned him sultrily, moving on her knees towards the end of the bed as he came forward until he was within reach of her.

Leaning up, still on her knees, she grabbed his face, kissing him. He responed greedily, caressing her togue with his own.

Still kissing him, she layed her palms on his chest then started to trail her fingers and nails down his washboard stomache, ending up on his belt buckle. He pulled back as she unbuckled him, small, talented hands hovering over his hardness.

Then she trailed a fingernail across it.

His eyes damn near rolled into his sockets.

She went for his zipper, freeing his erection through the slit of his underwear, but keeping his jeans buttoned.

He watched as she went further down her knees, her face becoming level with his erection and reaching out and grasping him firmly.

He gasped.

And then she took him in her mouth.

His hand immediately went to the back of her head, clutching her hair, tightening his grip when she ran her togue on the head of him, then the base before taking him whole again, causing him to grunt.

"Amelia..."

She ignored his plea, teasing him again and again until she grazed her teeth on his shaft.

And he saw stars.

He swore he roared his release, while she swallowed everything he gave and then some.

She looked up at him beneath dark lashes, pleased with herself. He brought a hand to her cheek, caressing her with his fingers.

"You little minx." He growled out at her.

She shrugged, giving him a look that clearly telegraphed that he deserved it.

He grabbed her to him, kissing her thoroughly, lifting her and depositing her on the bed. He then removed his pants and underwear in one tug.

She tilited her head, nodding to his erection.

"Will there ever be a time when I won't get freaked out by that thing?"

"You weren't afraid of it a minute ago?" Hey, he could be a smartass, too.

She rolled her eyes, lying back.

"You gonna make love to me or what?" Despite the nonchalant manner in which she said the words, he paused.

_Love, love, love, love, love..._

_Could you be? Could you really?_

_No, I couldn't possibly. It's only been two months. No way, no way._

_Who you trying to convince, her or you?_

"Alcide, baby, what's wrong?" Her sweet, concerned voice called to him, snapping him out of his preoccupation.

She still lay on her back, her beautiful eyes looking worriedly at him.

"You okay?"

_No, not really. I think I love you after only two months together. What do you say to that? _

"I'm fine."

"You just looked almost angry for a minute there."

"No, I'm good. Where were we?"

He sent a sexy smirk as he crawled slowly over her body, kissing her on each cheek then her lips, passionately and thoroughly, like before his thoughts took him away, his lips trailing open-mouthed kisses and pecking on her neck, then her collarbone, sliding down her body, kissing between her still covered breasts, moving a cup aside as he took a nipple into his mouth.

She grasped out lound, her fingers trailing throught his hair, eyes closed.

He finished teasing her breasts, moving aside the cup of the other bra, doting the same treatment on it as the other. She moaned, enjoying her self immensely.

He then moved a hand behind her back, skillfully undoing her bra, kissing her again as he lifted her slightly, taking it off completely in the process.

He continued caressing down her body with his large hand and affectionate kisses. Hooking his hands in the band of her now soaked panties, he moved them down her legs, revealing her to him slowly. He almost groaned at the wetness pooled between her legs he saw so clearly. He gently parted her legs, cupping her sopping sex, causing her to gasp out in surprise, eyes fluttering closed again.

He moved his face to his prize, her sweetness wafting up his nose. Inhaling deeply, he then flicked his togue over her opening.

"Oh..."

Her incouraging groan did wild things to his libido _and_ ego. He moved forward, burying his face into her. He hummed at the wonderful taste of her honey that he pulled into his hungry mouth.

He groaned and growled into her folds, until he felt clenching.

He then added a finger then another as she howled out.

"OH MY GOD, Alcide! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

And she kept murmuring this combination of this religious cry and his name on her lips until he took the bundle of nerves between his teeth, fingers diligently working her as she came crashing down, nuzzling her until she relaxed again, sighing contently.

She breathed out as he crawled over her again, settling in between her legs, his hardness brushing against her, making her gasp sharply.

He brushed her hair off her face, at the happy tears in her eyes that looked tenderly up at him.

"You are very, very good at that." She said shakily.

He kissed her cheek gently, then her lips. He grabbed the condom on the nightstand, quickly wrapping himself in it.

He kept kissing her as he slid inside her tightness. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him back enthusiastically, her hands running down his broad back as she met his smooth thrusts, filling her completely.

They both moaned simultaneously as he pulled out and thrust back into her. He looked down at her, a new tenderness in his eyes and she matched it with her own.

They didn't take their eyes off the other as they shuddered against each other, sweet release and the feelings between them overwhelming them.

He finally groaned into her hair as he came, his emotions making this release especially crippling.

She followed him soon after, her nails cliging into his back, her teeth almost biting his shoulder, sobbing as she climaxed.

They both moved their faces, lips brushing, a slow, calming kiss shared. He raised his head, gazing at her blissed out expression, wiping the fresh tears in her eyes. He stroked her cheek as they looked at each other, knowing that, despite this being the second time they've had sex, something was different. Something significant had transpired.

And he knew after that night this was the moment he realized thay he'd fallen in love with Amelia Broadway.

_Oh, shit._

...

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Worked hard on it, would appreciate feedback! And yes, I know **_**slightly **_**cheesy ending (but, I remedied that, I think, with this charming closing thought from Alcide, right?). And yeah, it's only been two months in their relationship, I know but, high school kids fall in love within minutes of meeting each other so, give me a break. No, seriously, I also think that Alcide seems like a guy who could fall for someone as awesome as Amelia quite easily don't you?**

**Anyway, would love some reviews! And for those of you appreciating my work, ya'll are awesome!**


	3. First Morning

_What's up? Back with Chapter 3. This deals with the morning after our couple's uber-romantic evening (it was romantic, right? Right?) and again, we got a litte taste of a 'morning after' in the one-shot preceding this story. But, that was more a precursor to this, so I hope you love, love, love, love this (or at least like it a little). I own nothing!_

...

Alcide felt something soft brush against his cheek. He stirred slightly, not wanting to wake up from his good, deep sleep. He tried brushing it away but, the softness persisted and as the cobwebs cleared from his sleep-muddled brain, he realized that it was a hand. A small, familiar hand that he now knew he loved the owner of. Then a pair of equally familar lips trailed on the same cheek, confirming his suspicions.

He opened his eyes, still groggy, and looked up at Amelia's smirking face.

"Morning." He grumbled, sending a sleepy grin in her direction and grabbing the hand on his face, kissing the palm.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Her voice was more high-pitched than usual and he knew she was being intentionally annoying. He also knew that if this became routine, it probably would become annoying, but now he just settled for finding it adorable.

_Oh, fuck, I'm one of those guys._

_Yup, one of those guys. Your happy and your in love after only two months. Hmmm, what are you a do next, ask her to move in with you?_

_Very funny._

"Is that food I smell?"

"It sure is, handsome. Now come on, up you go. I wanna spend time with my boyfriend before my shift at work in 3 hours."

He grabbed her and swiftly pulled her under him, kissing her soundly.

"Or we can skip breakfast and curb our other, more important appetites." He started kissing down her neck, peppering her throat with pecks.

"Mmmm..."

He wasted no time in arranging himself near her entrance, delighted to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear and she was more than ready for him.

He thrust, filling her to the hilt. They both moaned at the movement, her hips moving against his, meeting his every plunge of her body.

They kissed sloppily, togues lapping as they came together. They looked at each, breathing heavily. She used her feet to move him off her.

He lay on his back, spent. Which was funny because he never thought a morning quickie would make him like this, but it seemed that with Amelia anything was possible.

He watched as she sat up, leaping off the bed.

"Where you going?"

She spun around, a pep in her step. "I am gonna go eat, Now, thans to you I'm even more famished than I was before."

She turned to exit before he stopped her.

"Babe."

She turned back to him.

"Yeah?"

He paused. He really, really wanted to tell her. Especially now, with her looking so cute and discheveled from sleep and their romp in the sheets. Her natural loveliness combined with the way she had woken him so affectionately, the fact that she'd cooked him breakfast without him even asking, made him ache to just say the words.

_Just say it already._

_I love you. I'm in love you._

_Wait, it's to soon._

_Doesn't matter. As long as you mean it, just say it._

"I..."

_Don't be a pussy, tell her._

"I, um..."

_Tell her!_

"I'm happy your here."

She looked at him tenderly, and he could of sworn he saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes but, maybe he was just seeing things.

"Me, too."

And she smiled at him before exiting the room.

He lay still a minute, sighing deeply.

_Fucking coward._

...

As Amelia served her boyfriend his breakfast before serving herself her own portion, She thought back to that strange moment in his bedroom.

The expression on his face. The look in his eyes.

It was second time she'd seen it. It being a mixture of affection, lust, fustration, and a little bit of anger. The first time was last night, right before they had that amazing sex that had consumed them both.

It scared her a little. Weirded her out even.

Also the fact that last night was revelation to her, maybe.

_Could you be? Could you really?_

_No, I couldn't possibly. It's only been two months. No way, no way._

_Who you trying to convince, him or you?_

She sat down across him, gazing at him until he looked up at her, smiling slightly.

She smiled back, her heart warming at the sight of him.

And she knew after that morning this was the moment she'd realized that she's fallen in love with Alcide Herveaux.

_Ah, crap._

...

**A/N: Hey there! So, this is Chapter 3. I hope my use of the same thoughts in both their crazy heads didn't bore or annoy you in any way. I just thought it would be funny if they could be equally stubborn, even in their minds. Well, now we know they both love each other, question is, which one of them is gonna crack first? Oh, and what's the next chapter about?**

**You'll see. Feedback, please!**


	4. First Advice

_Hiya! Welcome back to my story 'Firsts'. This is Chapter 4 of the damn thing that keeps me up nights (just kidding! Kinda). This chapter is about Alcide going to Sookie for advice on his feelings and relationship with Amelia. And, yes, this will be the only chapter that is Amelia-free aand will contain some nice, platonic Alcide/Sookie moments (which, even if Amelia never appears on the show, the creators will do well to keep it that way since she belongs with Eric, got it?). So, anyway, read on and enjoy. Again, I own absoluely nothing._

...

_Oh, God, what am I doing?_

Alcide's questioning thought rang out to him for the hundredth time since he parked outside of his girlfriend's home, just sitting there.

_Quit stalling, get in there already._

He honestly hadn't the faintest clue as to what he expected out of this visit. Amelia wasn't even home. But, her best friend was. Just the person he had wanted to see.

And before you even think it, no he was not here for _that_. He knew now to a certainty that he was over his long infatuation with the blonde. He just wanted advice about his feelings for the witch and maybe soothe his own nerves and insecurities about her feelings for him.

_Yeah, good luck with that._

_Thanks, that helps._

He had a moment of clarity three months ago when she'd first spent the night at his place (well, they'd already slept together there, but this was officially as his girlfriend, so). He had an epiphany that he was in deed in love with her that night and the next morning almost blurted it out to her. Which, in hindsight, wouldn't have been a very smart decision on his part. Not that he worried he would scare her away or scare himself away but, he just didn't want things to move too fast. He wanted to figure out that his feelings for her were in fact legit.

They were. It had been three months and 8 dates (yes, he counted, don't judge) since, and his love for her seemed to grow more and more deeper every passing day. Every phone call, every small visit, every evening and night spent together, everyday he didn't get to see her seemed to cement his desire for her. Made his feelings grow stronger, still.

Five months. Five fucking months and he still hadn't said anything.

"Alcide?"

_Dammit, spotted._

He looked from his truck to see Sookie standing on her porch, a look of welcome surprise on her face. He hopped out of his truck, waving ackwardly.

"Hey, Sookie, how-how are you?" _Wow, fumble much._

"I'm fine. If your here to see Ames, she has the day shift and Arlene's been flaky lately so, she has the night shift, too, so..."

He almost smirked as the first phrase she spoke flashed him back to that night five months ago when he'd gone and visited his girlfriend at Merlotte's. He had gone to see her but, she had assumed he was there to see Sookie, before he let her know he was in fact there to see her.

And he was about to do the same thing again, Only he was here to see the telepath. But, to actually talk to her. Not to fuck her ten ways til Sunday like he'd done his now-girlfriend those months ago.

"I'm actually here to see you. It's about Amelia."

She frowned.

"Okay, come in." He followed her into the house walking behind her as she walked to her kitchen.

"Have a seat."

He did as he was told, sitting in the one of the chairs at the table.

"Want something to drink? Have you eaten?"

He smiled at her hospitality.

"No, I'm good, thanks."

She sat across from him. Tucking her hands in her lap, she started.

"So, what'd you wanna discuss involving my best friend?" And she asked him with some mixture of suspicion and amusement in her voice.

He opened his mouth to speak but, nothing came out.

_Spit it out, idiot!_

"Spit what out?" His eyes flew sharply to her.

"Sookie!"

"I'm sorry, your just acting weird. Could you just tell me what it is you wanna say, please?"

_Like what? That I'm in love with your best friend and I don't how to tell her or if she even loves me back or it worked out in the long run or maybe..._

"Oh my God!"

"Would you stop that?"

She jumped from the table, pacing a little before leaning against her refrigerator.

"Your not gonna break up with her, are you?"

"What? No!" He was incredulous that she even think that.

"Then why the doubt? Why the crazy thoughts?"

"I don't know."

"Say it out lound, then." She challenged him steadily.

"What?"

"Say it."

"Okay. I, um,..."

"Go on." She encouraged him like a mother would a toddler.

"I, um..."

"Alcide, just say it already!"

"I'm in love with Amelia Broadway, okay!"

She looked at him a moment, then smiled.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She laughed as he collapsed back onto his chair, breathing deeply.

"I just don't how to do this."

"What? Like you've never been in love?"

"Not with someone like Amelia." He pointed out matter-of-a-factly.

"That's true." She nodded approvingly.

"So..."

"So, I think you should talk to her. Let her know how you feel."

_Yeah, like I haven't thought of that already, blondie._

She raised an eyebrow in his direction, having caught wind of his thoughts.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I just hope you don't hurt her or I will kick your ass." She threatened.

And he didn't doubt that for a minute.

...

**Well, there goes that chapter. Hope you liked it. Review please! Thank you! (And 'spotted'? Any viewers of 'Gossip Girl' present here?). And hey, I love me a sassy Sookie, doesn't everybody?**


	5. First Family Meeting

_Heya! This is Chapter 5 of 'Firsts' (in case you forgot already). This deals with a certain milestone in Alcide & Amelia's relationship. I hope you love it as much as I love writing it!_

_I own nothing._

...

Alcide drove up to Sookie's house, wondering where the fire was. He had gotten a call from Amelia, just as he left his place to go get her, canceling on their plans but telling him to come to the house anyway. He wondered what the hell was going on, what 'the emergency', as she called it, was. He parked in his usual spot, getting out of his truck, spotting his girlfriend on the porch. He also spotted a Lincoln Town Car parked near the house. _S trange._

She was pacing back and forth, muttering to herself.

_Oh, this isn't good._

Other than that, she looked amazing. She wore a flowy, long-sleeved peasant blouse that tied at her bosom and dark brown fitted slacks with matching heeled shoes that made lound noises on the wooden porch.

_His girl loved her heels. That poor porch._

She acknowledged his presence for the first time since he arrived, as he walked up the steps, barely giving him to greet her properly before practically flinging herself into his arms. He thanked his lucky stars and reflexes, catching her quickly.

While he was always happy for her, at times, enthusiastic, physical greetings towards him, the embrace worried him. She'd always been a tactile woman and he enjoyed her attentions when bestowed on him. He was pretty handsy himself and despite them being together for several months, her touch still lit a fire within him that he reveled in.

But, this time it was different. Instead of the usual, happy hugs that made him feel like he was being jumped with enthusiasm, this embrace felt more like she was anxiously clinging onto him, trying to ease tension he felt coming off in waves from her body and she wasn't bothering to give his hello kiss, which sent warning bells off in his head.

Her arms closed around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck, breathing him in, inhaling sharply. "I'm so glad your here." He staid on the first of the porch, clutching her.

He gripped her right back. "Me, too. What's going on?"

She pulled away from his touch, but he stilled her with his hands on her hips, keeping her where she was. She looked down at the floor briefly before looking at him with tired eyes, placing her hands on his chest.

"My father's here." She said, fustration dripping from her tone.

He perked an eyebrow. "What?" He finally stepped fully onto the porch, towering over her, as she started to explain nervously, avoiding his eye.

"Well, we talked over the phone yesterday and I sorta mentioned you t-to him. And, then, uh..."

She trailed off and took a deep breath.

"...He called as he was heading into town to 'surprise' me and when he got here, demanded to meet you so, uh, here you are." She offered him a small, apologetic smile as he just stared at her, unsmiling, making her even more nervous.

"So, basically, I am being ambushed into meeting your dad." It was statement, not a question.

"Basically, yeah."

He heaved a sigh.

"But, look at the bright side. He leaves in New Orleans, I live here. And we don't really talk that much so, after this hopefully you won't have to see him again."

She stared up at him with pleading eyes as they both heard the front door open.

They turned simultaneously to see a man with clipped dark hair wearing a business suit. The man, from Alcide's pov, looked like an ex-athlete,slightly smaller than him.

He looked between the couple, focusing on Amelia.

"Miss Amelia. Mr. Carmichael keeps asking what's taking you so long."

She frowned. The man's eyes then zeroed in on the giant man with his hands on the smaller woman.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Herveaux?"

The man didn't extend a hand to shake or anything, just nooded as if filing that information away for later.

Alcide just nodded.

Amelia gestured a hand between the two men casually.

"Alcide Herveaux meet Tyrese Marley, my father's driver and bodyguard. Marley meet Alcide Herveaux, my boyfriend." And she introduced them like she was swatting a fly, reluctantly.

Yet, his heart warmed at her title for him.

She grabbed his hand, holding it behind her, nodding to Marley to follow them as they got to the living room.

Copley Carmichael stood as his daughter entered with the large man. He wasn't very tall, had short gray hair, was extemely tanned and had harsh, dark eyebrows. His lips were a thin, grim line. He extended a hand towards Alcide.

"You must be the boyfriend, then, huh?" He inquired smoothly. His voice seemed primed for speech. Smooth as shoe polish.

He shook the short man's hand in a steady, strong handshake maintaining eye contact.

"Alcide Herveaux, nice to meet you Mr. Carmichael."

Mr. Carmichael seemed to appreciate that.

"Your a strong, staunch fellow, aren't you?" He looked over at his daughter, grinning for the first time since they entered the room.

"My daughter tells me you own a surveying company?"

_Sure, why don't we just kick into what I do for a living._

"I do. I ran it initially with my father actually..."

He sat on the recliner chair, Amelia sitting on arm, keeping close to him.

"... But, he died a while back so, now I run it on my own."

"How did he die?"

"Well, um..."

_How this man is related to Amelia, he'll never know. He seems so lackluster and uppity. Amelia's all energy and vibrancy._

_Maybe she takes after her mom. Or is adopted, probably._

"Hunting accident." The quiet brunette blurted out.

They eyes both locked on her. She'd been eerily quiet since they'd entered and if it weren't for the hand clutching his own so tightly, he would have forgotten she was in the room.

"Hunting accident?" Her father questioned suspeciously.

"Yes, a bad hunting accident. Alcide doesn't like to talk about it, right, sweetie?" She rhetorically question him as he silently thanked her with his eyes.

"Right. It's hard to talk about." It was hard for different reasons but, he didn't know that.

Mr. Carmichael then leaned forward, trapping the couple in his gaze.

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter, Herveaux?"

_Yup, definitely her father._

...

Amelia almost broke a plate as she washed it roughly.

Her father was one major piece of work. Questioning her wonderful, patient boyfriend on his work, his dead father, and his... his fucking intentions!

_Who does he think he is?_

_Right, daddy dearest._

She turned the water off as two arms wrapped around her middle. Two warm, strong arms that eased her to relax on an equelly warm, strong chest.

"That was fun." He muttered into her hair after dropping a kiss on it.

"Yes, it was." She sarcastically said back, turning into his arms, burying her face into his chest, breathing in her favorite scent.

She looked up at him with affectionate eyes.

"You've made me so happy."

He smiled warmly down at her.

"I second that."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, sweetly as her hold on him tightened.

...

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the whole 'meeting the parent' thing. I just thought it would be funny if Amelia somehow ambushed poor Alcide into meeting dear ol' dad. And yes, I know he was kind of abrupt, but I figured he would less congenial than he was with Sookie in the book because this is his daughter's boyfriend. That's my story, I'm sticking to it.**

**Feedback, please!**


	6. First Fight

_Hi! Welcome to Chapter 6 of 'Firsts'. Now, I know I'm fustrating you guys with the timeline of their relationship and the fact that not neither of them has said those three important words (you guys know what I mean!). Alas, it will come in time (like one or two chapters later, maybe) and besides, this chapter involves couple fighting (no punches, just words). The issue between them won't be soo bad and kinda silly (but, then again, most couple's fights are, right?)._

_Anyhow, enjoy! I own nothing._

...

_Oh, here we go._

Amelia gracefully sat down on Alcide's couch all the while watching her boyfriend pace back and forth in front, muttering to himself.

She suddenly had an inkling about how he must of felt when he had arrived to find her doing the same thing a week before while she had been stressing her father's visit, the very same day she had ambushed Alcide to meet him. She must have looked crazy.

_No. No way I looked like that._

They'd met. Her father, after some embarrassment, had been semi-polite.

Now, here they were, after a decent date that ended not-so-decently in both their minds. They'd gone dancing, had a wonderful time. Or so she thought.

Then, _it _happened. Her butch, manly man of a boyfrend had gone to the men's room. Amelia decided to go the bar. A man arrived, introduced himself. And she had honestly thought that she was being polite when she said yes to his offer to buy her a drink. The guy took it the wrong way and Alcide had arrived just as 'bar guy' leaned in and kissed her cheek. Normally, she wouldn't have minded but, she was obviously now in a relationship and the dude lingered a little too long for her tastes.

Of course the guy was athletic and lean, only a couple of inches above her height, had a nice tan and jet-black hair with deep-set cobalt eyes. Even to have caught her attention had she been single and even if she was one of those skanks that cheated, the poor guy just didn't hold a candle to Alcide, who'd by then reached her and the percieved interloper. And as though to prove his own dominance, kissed her slowly and passionately, stealing her breath before whispering a greeting against her lips. She also caught an odd, familiar emotion in the kiss.

_Oh, he's mad. That's just... peachy._

She just looked between the stranger and the giant man she loved. Her normally mild-mannered, courteous boyfriend didn't say a word, made no attempt to hide his displeasure at seeing his woman enjoying the company (albeit platonic company) of another man. He simply stared the man in question down and try as he might, the man lost his confidence when being eyeballed by the 6'5", clearly jealous man standing erect, his broad shoulders set proundly.

Finally, the unsuspecting bar dude paled considerably and stuttering something sounding like an apology, scadaddled off with his tail between his eyes.

_And now, here we are._

Yup, here she was. They finished the evening quietly and Alcide seemed eager to get home, although not for the reason she'd originally hoped. Of course, she was disappointed, hoping that the simmering aggression and repressed energy she'd felt in his kiss to progress into something more... productive.

_Aparently not, sweetie._

She watched him quietly, letting him go through the motions. She then approached him, like one would approach a wild animal, reaching a tentative hand towards him.

"Baby?"

He turned and she almost flinched at the mix of dark fury and lust she caught in his gaze.

"What?" He barked back.

"Listen, about the guy at the bar, I can explain that-" She started off cautiously, not wanting to ruffle his feathers even further.

"Oh, really? You can explain? Please, by all means, explain." He leaned against a wall, crossing his arms.

She cocked an eyebrow in his direction, put off by his interruption and forgoing the 'calming girlfriend' role. "I was waiting for you at the bar, this guy came up to me, he introduced himself and offered to buy me a drink-"

"And you excepted." He was talking that way again. The way that said what he was saying was statement of fact and not a suggestion or question.

She stood defiantly. "Yeah, it was a drink. It was nothing."

"It was something to him, aparently."

"Don't do this."

"Don't do what?"

"Make something out of nothing!"

"Well, it was something to me!"

"Why?

"Because I will not be a fool of again!"

She softened. Right, _that_. "Oh."

He caught her eye, then looked away, shaking his head.

"Don't look at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Just forget it, alright."

She came closer to him.

"No. You just implied I'm like your cheating skank of an ex-girlfriend-"

"Stop."

"No, I will not stop. Just because your being insecure and ridiculous-"

"Stop it!"

"Make me. As I was say-"

And like a trigger. he charged at her, literally sweeping her off her feet, his lips sealing onto hers.

That shut her up.

...

**A/N: Hope you loved our couple's first fight! And don't worry, I won't leave you hanging from that ending. The next chapter will be very satisfactory indeed. And hey, who doesn't love a hot and bothered Alcide (I do! I do!).**

**Bye-bye, review please! Love ya!**


	7. First MakeUp

_Hey! I know, back so soon. Well, I just couldn't wait to get back to some good ol' smut (make-up smut, no less!). Well, onward we go!_

_Enjoy!_

...

_God, I could just do this all day!_

Alcide growled and pulled Amelia closer, grunting as she bit his lip, placing her on his counter. Her head knocked against his cabinets as he thrust his clothed hips into hers, tearing a strangled moan. He began frantically kissing her throat and collarbone, occasionally grazing his teeth to leave lovebites on her. He'd never really done that before.

_Jesus, the things this woman makes me do._

And then, reaching between them, did something else he wasn't expecting: He tore her panties off her. She gasped, startled by the move.

"Those were my favorite." She said breathlessly.

"I'll get you new ones." He growled back before kissing her roughly, silencing her once more.

She moaned as he placed his hand between them again, feeling her wet heat. Not needing anymore incentive, he quickly undid his buckle and zipper, freeing his thick shaft and plunging into her without warning.

She shrieked at the intrusion and for a moment he thought he'd hurt her. Despite their adventurous and variable sex life, he had never been this rough with her. She had gotten a small taste of his inner aggression the first night they'd ever slept together but, he'd prepared her that times and the following times they'd had sex. Now, she was wet, yes, but still he worried momentarily before the lust fogged his brain and he pulled out and then thrust back in her welcome heat again, hearing her let out a pleased moan, a hand gripping his hair while the other ran down his clothed back.

He repeated his movements several times, then paused and lifted her.

Still inside her, he walked them to the couch, placing her beneathe him on it, beginning again in earnest. Unforgving and hard thrusts that he placed his hands on her hips, angling her perfectly, tearing a cry from her throat.

He placed one hand on her hip. still in control and circled his other arm beneathe her, elevating her body as he kissed her passionately, feeling her start to shake as he sped up.

She lifted her own hips upward towards him, trying to maintain some equilibrium.

He allowed it, feeling himself to start to finsh, howling as he released himself inside her and she gave a final cry, having her own moment of arrival.

Alcide stroked her cheek lovingly. She looked up at him, her expression mirroring his.

He couldn't believe himself. They'd just fucked raw on his counter _again_, then his couch _again_.

And the entire time they'd been dressed.

_Wow._

...

**A/N: Hey there! This chapter was just an idea I had right after I wrote the preceding chapter so, hence the reason it arrived so soon. That and I really, really wanted to write good, but different make-up sex, less graphic yet, no less explicit, you see. Just thought I'd give Alcide his dominant, primal moment in the sun, so to speak.**

**Well, hope it didn't disappoint. Feedback would be much appreciated!**


	8. First Declaration

_Hello! Long time, no see! This it, the chapter you've been waiting for! You guys know exactly what I'm talking about! You know! And I hope you love the results I provide and love me for giving it to you!_

_Anyway, on we go. I own nothing._

...

"I love you."

They were lying under thin sheets, exhausted from their play all over Alcide's apartment. Amelia just sighed tiredly, eyes closing, his words not sinking in yet.

"That's nice." She murmured. A second later, her eyes flew open, wide and awake.

He kept his own eyes on her. He'd said it. He finally confessed his love for her after extreme sexcapades around his apartment following rough make-up lovemaking that followed a fight over his insecurites and jealousies.

_Bad timing? _He asked himself.

_Maybe._

He was never a fan of guys who first declared their love following intense fighting and making up. It just never really felt right. It always seemed like the guy was only trying to justify behaving like major ass (and he'd been a major one) and getting the 'love confession' part over. He, on the other hand, wanted to prolong it a little, tell her why he felt the way he did and then they could celebrate in a satisfactory fashion. But, no apparently his mouth had other plans.

He tried reading her face, her eyes. They were nearly popping out of her skull and wide as saucers, doing absolutely nothing for his confidence and nerves.

Then, she lept off the bed and ran into his bathroom. His stomache sank.

_She doesn't love me._

_Bullshit she doesn't. She's just running scared. Don't let her._

That made sense. She probably just needed time to think. It still didn't ease the tightening in his gut, the sudden feeling of defeat that cut through his heart.

_God, how dramatic am I?_

He shut his eyes. Eventually sleep overtook him.

...

She didn't come out until the next morning. That fact only made him feel worse; that she couldn't face him after a few minutes, but hours after he told her.

He was already dressed and sitting, he imagined, quite paitiently on his bed, waiting. He just thanked his lucky stars that he had a second bathroom that had an extra toothbrush stashed away there and a handy shower. He just sat there, waiting and waiting...

Then, she came out. He'd heard the toilet flush and the shower, after 25 minutes, shut off. She was now clad in a towel, a small, white one that barely covered her thighs. He really wished she would put the damn sheet over herself or even an afghan of some sort; this sight distracted him too much.

She stood silently, keeping a safe distance between them. Leaning against a wall, she spoke.

"I'm sorry." Whether she was apologizing for running, not telling him she loved him right back, or he dreaded, that she did not love him back, he didn't know.

"For?"

"For running out on you. It just spooked me a little when you said what you said-"

"That I love you." It was just a statement of fact and he enjoyed saying it.

"Yeah. It's just after such a short time together-"

"Short time? People have said it after two months, which, by the way was when I did realize that I was in love you so,-"

"Please, let me finish." It was more a plea than a demand in her voice. And he heard a slight cracking quality, as though she was fighting tears. He'd never seen her cry before and he did _not _wanna be the cause of her first shedding of waterworks in the relationship.

She lifted her eyes from the floor, meeting his. They were, in fact, watery but, she was fighting it well and he respected that.

"After such a short time together that you couldn't possibly feeling the same way I do."

It took him a second to acknowledge the message in her words.

_Feel the same way I do._

He looked her dead in the eye and asked her.

"Do you love me?"

She looked back, defiantly. "Yes."

He felt he'd just conquered Everest and swiftly ran and grabbed her, kissing the life out of her.

"Your gonna be late for work." She breathed as he carried her to his bed.

"Don't care." He growled out and went to work to show her exactly how much he loved her.

...

**A/N: Hey! Hope you guys loved it as much as the characters love each other in my universe!**

**Feedback, please!**


	9. First Anniversary or not?

_Well, hello there! I'm back, my lovelies! I know, I know it's a been a long, long while and I sincerely apologize for that. I've been both preoccupied with 'other stuff' or I've just chosen to be lazy about my writing lately. I have been steadily working on my TB stories (somedays, I write one thing at a glacial pace while other times I work like a fiend!) and re-discovered my desires to work this story again. _

_Anyway, this chapter is a couple of months after our witch/were duo have said those 'special three words' and am hoping you guys are still on board with this relationship and story._

_Enjoy and I own fucking nothing! (Excuse me...)_

...

"I can't believe this. I cannot believe this!"

Alcide looked over at his girlfriend of a year and resisted a sigh at her fuming. True, tonight was their one-year anniversary and they had plans for the evening that were set before 'Were business' had gotten in the way but, it's not like he wanted to go. In fact, he knew that she knew he would rather be anywhere else than heading to a pack meeting on the big 'milestone' that was their anniversary instead of having a nice romantic meal with her and then a long, long night of passionate, extemely _creative_ lovemaking (she'd been hinting at new _tricks_ she had up her sleeve for a while now and he was just desperate to know what they were).

Alas, fate (or something) had other plans for them. He found out yesterday about the impending meeting he had to lord over with his pack and Amelia had been, to put it nicely, pissed off. But, after an hour of arguing (that ended with heated make-up sex on his carpet), she had agreed to come as his date (although, she had made it quite clear she was unhappy about it and promised she was gonna remain that way). Leave it to her to keep _that_ kinda promise.

He attempted to use 'stupid guy logic' (her words, not his) to explain that _'at least they were still gonna spend time together' _and that he was gonna introduce her as 'his' (oh, she just _loved_ that one).

Now, here they were. Not a word had been spoken since thety left his apartment. Until right now and he decided to attempt to keep civil with the woman he loved.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he tried a hand at reasurrance. "Amelia..."

"Don't!", she interrupted harshly before he could go further. "Just don't."

The suddenly soft quality of her voice held a somewhat melancholy note it and he felt guilt stab at him. "Sweetheart...", he tried again softly.

"No." Her resigned tone was resolute and held a warning to it now.

"Baby-"

"Uh-uh. Muh-uh." Her head shook rapidly as she kept her gaze ahead, refusing to look his way.

He bravely snuck a glance at her. She still didn't look his way. Soon, his gaze wandered and as he eyed her attire for the evening, his sigh of fustration was of a different kind.

Amelia had chosen to wear a dark purple blouse and a short, amzingly flattering black skirt, finshing the outfit with a small, fitted leather jacket. In short, she looked hot as hell tonight. The skirt bore a great contrast to her pale, creamy thighs and he fought the urge to run a hand up the distracting piece of clothing to see if she'd gone without panties (well, she had done it before) but, considering their destination (a pack meeting with Weres who had very keen sense of smell) he doubted it.

Looking for a different tact, he went for a new favorite. "I love you."

He snuck another glace at her. She still wouldn't look at him, but shifted a little looking out her passenger side window, aware of his eyes on her.

The truck was silent for a while before she said softly. "I love you, too."

...

**A/N: Yup, I know! It was pretty damn short but, I just wanted a little interlude before the storm that is the pack meeting on their freaking anniversary. Been thinking of this idea for this chapter for a while now and although small, thought it turned out okay.**

**Please review!**


End file.
